godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Maxiixam
Welcome Hi, welcome to God of War Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Maxiixam page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KratosGodofWar (Talk) 11:11, September 1, 2010 RE: New to this Wiki As long as you don't overdo it, and follow the rules, that's fine by me. And please remember to always sign your messages using the signature button. Radi0n 07:34, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Contributions Maxxixam, it would seem your edits aren't very contributional. Here's a small list of the errors we've encountered recently: *Please make sure to check if a picture doesn't exist already before you upload it onto this wiki. *Furthermore, when adding pictures to a gallery, browse through it first to make sure it isn't there already. *Don't add categories that have no relation to the article, or that are already there. *Make sure the text portions you add or edit in an article contributes to its value, makes sense, and is factual truth. Failure to abide by these rules, which results in other users constantly having to backtrack your edits to undo them, will result in a one-week ban. Suffice to say I don't want it to come to this. Sincerely, Radi0n 13:22, September 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Alright Maxxixam, it would appear you're having somewhat of a tussle with WATCHER. After he complained about your editing, which you then undo yourself, you simply removed it, claiming he told you to keep up the good work. After your unrightful claim, he then wrote this: <> Please take note that first of all, I do not approve of you editing articles, only to undo them later on yourself. Don't let it happen again! Furthermore, we are far from being immature. It would appear you are, however. The History button on the top of the page reveals ALL previous history. So you can't get away with this. You just can't. Edits that do not add value to a page will be undone, it's that simple. The same goes for users. If you don't contribute, but only make other editors work hard to undo your frantics, you will be removed. Every single wikia does it. If it doesn't help, it has to go. If the editor doesn't help, so does he. Furthermore, I AM an admin. If you click the KratosGodofWar talk button in the Welcome message, and my Radion talk button here, you'll see you end up on the same page. So be assured I will delete your account if you don't contribute in the future. And it will be with good cause. Other users will be able to back up my claims. Radi0n 16:09, September 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: ??????????? Okay, so the history proves otherwise, but it's not the first time it went over the curve there. My apologies then. But my warnings still stand. Please contribute valuably. Radi0n 05:02, September 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Okay............... You're not seeing my point. If you only edit pages, and then undo them yourself, just to get achievements, it's not right. That's not the way the achievements work, and even more important, that's not how WE work. The immature part is just a reflection of WATCHER's comment on your behaviour. You know, the comment you deleted? Lastly, I'm not showing off about anything. I'm only warning you that very few people here appreciate cheaters. Radi0n 17:36, September 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: ..... I hope so. Radi0n 15:05, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey HeyBladeOfChaos (talk) 18:18, November 12, 2012 (UTC)